Bear Hug
by Luzy Roo
Summary: Mabel is sad and Dipper wants a bear hug. I honestly suck at summaries and I'm really sorry for that. I hope you guys give it a chance! Thank you at StkAmbln for telling me about the codes and I will do more fixing to help with reading it better on Saturday!


Author's Note: This is my one shot of Dipper and Mabel being bother and sister. I honestly love these characters! Also I have another story that has them both shipped together, but they are 16. But I don't if I should post it or not. If anyone would like to know what the story is just message me and I will email the first half of the 1st chapter.

* * *

The rain was beating against the Mystery Shack. The smell of rain awoke her. The rain and the gently breeze outside seemed to fit her mood for the day. She had long wavy brown, big brown eyes, and innocent look to her. She slowly got out of bed and headed to the window to look at the rain as it beat the window softy. She sighed to herself as she thought about the day before events. Pacifica had embarrassed her in front of the whole school again. Her and Dipper's parents decided to leave them with Grankle Stan since they were going to go Alaska for a couple of years for business. So they had to go to school in Gravity Falls were Mabel suffered from Pacifica's wrath almost every single day. Yesterday was the worst one yet, Mabel eyes welled up with tears as she thought about the day events. Pacifica told everyone that the reason why she wore sweaters all the time was because she was flat chest. Mabel knew that wasn't the case she was a 34B and wore sweaters all the time because she felt comfortable in them. Also sweaters were her way to express herself. Mabel still couldn't help but cry at the thought since Rick the boy she had a major crush on laughed with the whole school. Dipper woke up to hear crying, he realized that it was was almost similar looking to Mabel since they were twins. Dipper has brown hair to his ears, he had big brown eyes that unlike his twin held stories of adventure, and he had some sort of geeky vibe to him but some how he made it work. He knew that some girls liked him, but he always turned them down since they always made fun of Mabel. ''Mabel is my sister and no one hurts her!'', he thought angrily to himself. He knew what happened yesterday at school. How couldn't he, it was the talk of the whole school. And every where Mabel went people would put sticky notes on her that said "Flatchest", "Freak", and worst of all "Ugly Freak". Dipper took off all the notes and almost fought this one guy who said that Mabel would be easy to sleep with since her sighed at the thought and thught to himself ''I should have punched him, but then who would protect Mabel at school?''. Dipper's were interrupted and his heart broke when he heard his twin say "Why am I so ugly?" Mabel was crying so hard right now that she didn't noticed that Dipper had came to were she was. Dipper wrapped an arm around his twin and just held her as she cried. "Oh Dip why am I ugly?", Mabel cried. "Mabel you're not ugly.", said Dipper in a comfort tone. "Yes I am Dipper! I still wear this silly sweaters and I'm 15 years old. And I still haven't had a boyfriend! What's wrong with me!", Mabel screamed and cried. Dipper's eyes filled with tears as he heard Mabel's plead. They sat there with for a good amount of time with Mabel just crying and Dipper's arm around her. Then a light bulb went off in Dipper's head. "Hey Mabel I want you to name 5 things that are your best qualities and or features.", Dipper said in a encouraging tone. Mabel slowly got her head up from his shoulder. She was calming down a bit and began to hiccup from all the crying, and gave Dipper a confuse look. "What do you mean?", she asked. "Just you know name what you know is best about you. Come on you can do it Mabel 5 things, even though you have more than just 5..",Dipper replied and gave her a soft encouraging smile. He also whiped her tears from her face. Mabel gave a soft smile and took a deep breath "1.I have nice eyes 2.I can sew 3.I have an awesome personality 4.I have really great adventures 5.I have an awesome brother...Dipper I don't see why you made me do that.",Mabel said in a shaky tone. "Mabel that's it! Don't you see, you have gone on thousands adventures and your all hung up on what Pacifica said! Heck you know she couldn't even handle what you've done! Now get up and smile and give me one of your famous bear hugs!",Dipper said in a humorous tone. Mabel smiled and realized that her bother was right. She gave her brother one of her famous bear hugs and whisper softy in his ear "Thank you Dipper". Dipper whispered softly in her ear "Thank you for the bear hug".


End file.
